Life Of Them Both, Chapter 1: The First Date
by Howyadoing
Summary: Takari Fanfic, what happens at their first date?
1. Default Chapter

Digimon: "Life Of Them Both, Episode 1: The First Date" written by Dwong.  
  
Please read copyright notice at the end of this chapter.  
  
5th of December, Location, Kamiyas' house, nighttime.  
  
"Clear the table Kari! I want to use it!" Tai said to his little sister. It was a dark cold night and Tai's Mum and Dad went overseas. Tai's mum entrusted Kari's care to Tai, who seemed to be very busy tonight.  
  
"Hurry up Kari! I want to do my homework!" Tai screamed this time. No response came, "Sigh. I think I'll do it myself." Tai walked to the study room table and saw a whole bunch of papers over there. A distinctive yellow book caught Tai's eyes; it was unmistakably Kari's organizer.  
  
"Hee, won't hurt to see what secret stuffs she's hiding." Tai's said with a mischievous gleam in his eyes. "Let's see, 6th of December, Ha! Found it. Homework, mop the floor, date with T.K, cook dinner -," Tai's stomach turned inside out, "DATE WITH T.K!?" Tai shrieked, totally forgotten that Kari is still in the house.  
  
"Date with T.K, date with T.K, got to call Matt." Tai said and put the organizer down on the table, headed to the living room and took up the phone, punching Matt's telephone number in. It took five rings before Matt picked up the phone.  
  
"Good evening, Matt speaking," A coolly voice said.  
  
"Matt? This is Tai,"  
  
"Oh, hi Tai! Long time no see!"  
  
"I've something to tell you, don't be shocked all right?"  
  
"Okay,"  
  
"Your little brother, is going on a date with my little sister." Tai said the words slowly but clearly.  
  
"What? Come again,"  
  
"T.K, is going on a date with Kari."  
  
"Oh, I didn't know that!"  
  
"Me either, I found it on Kari's organizer."  
  
"You talk about it with your sister and I call my brother." Matt suggested.  
  
"You think it is a good idea, I mean bursting their bubble?" Tai said  
  
"They are still going right? We're just asking, not refusing them to go."  
  
"Oh, right. Okay, call you later."  
  
"Bye,"  
  
Click, Tai put down the phone and went to their bedroom, he found Kari listening to her new Discman. So that's why she could not hear me. Tai thought,  
  
"Erm, Kari? Kari!" Tai called out.  
  
"Huh?" Kari plucked out the earphones, "Yes Tai?"  
  
"We have to talk,"  
  
"Why so serious? Something happen?"  
  
"I don't know how to put it but, are you going on a date with T.K tomorrow?" Tai asked, hoping that his little sister do not go mad.  
  
Kari's face blushed, "How did you know that? Did you, did you read my organizer?" Kari said.  
  
Tai was speechless for a while.  
  
"I'll tell Mom!"  
  
"Wait, I told you to clear the table! But you did not hear me! So I accidentally read your organizer." Tai lied; I mean, what can you do in this situation?  
  
"Hmph!" Kari hissed.  
  
"So," Tai let out a smile and nudged her little sister's rib, "What did T.K said about it? Did he asked you or did you asked him?"  
  
"I'm not telling," Kari insisted,  
  
"Oh yeah?" Tai said with his hands raised, fingers wriggling,  
  
"Don't do it!" Kari protested,  
  
"If you tell me!" Tai said, he started to get closer to Kari.  
  
"No!" Kari still insisted, "No! Hey - Hahahah! Hey - stop it!" Kari jumped to her bed and covered herself in the blanket to prevent Tai from tickling her again,  
  
"Come on, tell!" Tai jumped to the bed and removed the blanket with little effort and continued to tickle her little sister.  
  
"Hahahahah! Hey, okay, okay! I'll tell!" Kari laughed like a maniac till Tai stop the tickling.  
  
"He asked me, happy now?" Kari said, and blushed again.  
  
"My little sister is going on a date with my best friend's little brother! Ha! Wait till I tell Sora!"  
  
"You better not!" Kari insisted.  
  
"So, where are you two going? Lunch together? I heard T.K's mom leave for work during lunchtime. You can go to T.K's house during then!" Tai suggested.  
  
"Don't be crazy, T.K is coming over tomorrow," Kari said.  
  
"What? When I have school to go? Damn! You have it all planned right?" Tai questioned.  
  
"Yeah, of course! Do you think your little sister is very dumb?"  
  
"You're smart, when Mom and Dad and me isn't at home, you call your boyfriend to here, wonder what can you two do alone." Tai drifted off.  
  
"Hey! Don't think so far! Its just lunch here only!" Kari said.  
  
"Okay, but be careful, you know what I mean." Tai said seriously this time.  
  
"Okay,"  
  
"Have a good night sleep, tomorrow is your big day!" Tai said, beaming.  
  
"Hmph," Kari tucked into bed and Tai switched off the lights.  
  
6th of December, Location, Kamiyas' house, Morning.  
  
Tai struggled to get out of his bed, it was 9.00A.M in the morning and the Sun had already shone into the room, lighting it up. Tai looked up of the bed and found out that Kari had already woken up. Must have already gone to buy the ingredients for this special day. Thought Tai. Sigh. guess I've to cook breakfast myself.  
  
Tai brushed his teeth, washed up and headed to the kitchen. Surprisingly, there was a plate of sausages and eggs already there. Pinned on the fridge was a note,  
  
Tai,  
  
I've gone to the market to buy some things to cook. I cooked the breakfast for you, enjoy it! I'm sure I'll enjoy today. Have fun in school!  
  
Love, Kari.  
  
Tai smiled and sat down on the chair to eat his breakfast. Bite after bite, he finished the plate already and headed towards his room to change to school uniform. He took off his clothes, went to the cupboard and took out his school uniforms. He wore them and headed towards the front door. Before he left, he left a note for Kari on the kitchen table. On the note writes 'Have fun', and he left.  
  
Time: 11.A.M.  
  
The front door opened, in came Kari - with a couple of plastic bags on her hand, she shoved the door back with a nice put kick. "T.K is coming, must prepare the best lunch I can whip up." Kari said.  
  
"Hello, what is this?" Kari took sight of the small note that Tai wrote before he left school. She read it and smiled, "That Tai,"  
  
Time: 12.30 P.M  
  
The front bell rang; Kari jumped from the couch and headed straight to the door. She checked the eyehole to make sure it is T.K. first. Indeed it was he and Kari opened the door. T.K was wearing a nice navy blue T- shirt with baggy gray pants. He looked really good in it.  
  
"Er - Hi Kari!" T.K said, smiling rather uncomfortably.  
  
"Hi! You - you look very nice!" Kari said, blushing.  
  
"You looked gorgeous, Kari." T.K said, smiling.  
  
"Thanks, come on in!" Kari invited T.K to the kitchen and closed the front door.  
  
"Wow, lunch for me?" T.K asked.  
  
"Yup, I've cooked it, specially for you." Kari smiled, hoping that she said the right thing.  
  
"Er - come on! What are you waiting for? Sit down, let's eat!" T.K suggested and took a chair for Kari.  
  
"Where's Tai?" T.K asked.  
  
"He went to school,"  
  
"That means,"  
  
"We're alone."  
  
"Oh. Hee, alone." T.K said with a mischievous smile. Kari shrugged uncomfortably.  
  
"Did Tai know about this date?" T.K asked Kari,  
  
"Yeah, he found out my organizer yesterday, sigh." Kari said with a disappointed voice.  
  
"Matt called me, I think your brother told my brother."  
  
"Great, now Matt knows we're dating,"  
  
"There's nothing wrong with that, we like each other, right?" T.K said, hoping that he received the correct answer.  
  
"Right, I like you." Kari blushed again, smiling.  
  
"Me too, what about Davis?" T.K said suddenly, worried that Davis will change the feelings that Kari have with T.K now.  
  
"Don't care about Davis, I like you and will always like you."  
  
T.K. smiled, very happy that he heard that sentence.  
  
"I'm glad I heard that Kari, I'm really glad. Now, nothing can make me worry again." T.K said, placing his hand over Kari's.  
  
Kari put her the other hand over T.K's hand. T.K tightened the grip. It makes my inside warm. Kari thought.  
  
This is the best day of my life. Thought T.K.  
  
"Okay, let's eat!" T.K said, totally forgotten that they were supposed to eat.  
  
"Okay,"  
  
Time: 12.50P.M  
  
"That was really good Kari," T.K remarked,  
  
"Thanks, if you like, you can come here anytime. I'll cook for you." Kari said. She started to collect the plates. She stood up and walked towards to the sink. Suddenly, Kari tripped over a piece of vegetable and - "Watch out!" T.K shouted and grabbed Kari's waist from the back.  
  
"Whoa!" Kari said, surprised and suddenly felt very hot.  
  
"Oops, sorry, I didn't mean anything. I was just, you know," T.K trembled.  
  
"Never mind. Thanks, really. I love you." Kari suddenly said. She blushed afterwards and washed the dishes.  
  
Man, I have the prettiest girl I've ever met love me! I am the happiest guy in the world! T.K thought he could just fly away.  
  
"Okay, washing done, what do you want to do now?" Kari said.  
  
"Let's watch a movie from all those VCDs to choose from," T.K suggested.  
  
"Okay."  
  
T.K searched through the entire collection and found one that looks interesting, "The Return Of Lord Vampira, "  
  
"How about this?" T.K showed Kari. Kari shakes her head,  
  
"No, that is very scary!" Kari said.  
  
"Relax, you have me!" T.K said, not knowing whether he said the right thing. Kari smiled.  
  
"Oh right, I forgot."  
  
And so, the movie was played, everything was fine for a while until the vampire attacked the people and blood were spurting everywhere, it was very gory. Kari screamed.  
  
"Yikes!" She threw herself on T.K shoulder, avoiding the T.V screen. T.K was shocked by the action and slowly calmed down. He patted Kari's head, "Okay, its okay now. If you don't like this show, we could change it." T.K suggested.  
  
"No! I'm fine, carry on." Kari said.  
  
The movie played all the way; it lasted for quite a couple of hours.  
  
Time: 4.00P.M  
  
"There, finished! That was pretty nice eh?" T.K said to Kari, who was still trembling.  
  
"Not bad, but pretty scary," Kari said.  
  
T.K turned to look at Kari, Kari turned to look at T.K, and they had eye contact towards each other now. She is very pretty, thought T.K. He is so nice, thought Kari.  
  
Soon, they started to lower their head and -  
  
The front door opened, Kari and T.K jumped back and a familiar voice hits the air. "I'm home!" Tai said.  
  
Tai noticed the two of them sitting on the couch, looking as if they were -  
  
"Bye T.K, see you!" Kari called out just as T.K left.  
  
"Call you later! Bye!" T.K promised.  
  
The front door closed, Tai looked at his sister. "Were you two, doing what I think that you shouldn't be doing?" questioned Tai.  
  
Kari looked at Tai for a moment, and said, "Well, we were about to do it when - "  
  
"SO? Doing eh? Your mom is going to go bonkers when she hear this!" Tai shouted.  
  
"You don't have to yell. We did not do it right?"  
  
"But you were going to do it," Tai insisted.  
  
"Fine, what do you want me to do?" Kari asked,  
  
"Nothing, just don't do it again," Tai sighed, forgetting that this was their first date; he decided to go easy on her.  
  
"Thanks," Kari leaped and kissed her big brother, "You're the best." And she leaped to the couch, waiting for T.K's phone call.  
  
"Kids," muttered Tai.  
  
-------------To be continued.--------------  
  
How will be the next date? Will Davis do something about it? Find out on the next chapter, Digimon: "Life of them Both, Chapter 2: The camping Trip."  
  
This story was written by Dwong and last edited at 11/12/01. Text (opyright. All copyrights (Digimon Name, Digimon, etc.) belong to their rightful owner.  
  
This text is made for leisure purposes and should NOT be sold for commercial purposes. This text is created by the time and effort of the writer.  
  
This is intended for viewing purposes only and cannot be sold, published, redistributed, edited, or other ways of publishing. (Like on web sites.)  
  
You may print out one copy for reading purposes ONLY.  
  
If you hate Takari, Leave now!  
  
How is it? Do you like it? Send in your reviews! This is my first Human- included fanfic. For those who read Legends Of The Excalibur, you know I usually write Digimons, no humans included! 


	2. Life Of Them Both, Chapter 2: The Campin...

Digimon: "Life Of Them Both, Chapter 2: The Camping Trip." Written By Dwong.  
  
Please read copyright notice on Chapter 1.  
  
Note: This is a continuation of Life Of Them Both, Chapter 1: The First Date,"  
  
6th of December, Location, Kamiyas' House, 8.00P.M  
  
It was another cold windy night and Tai and Kari were watching T.V. show in their living room. Ring! Ring! The Kamiyas' telephone rang. Tai jumped up of his couch and made his way to the telephone. He picked up the phone and said, "Good evening, Tai speaking,"  
  
"Hello, Tai? This is T.K., can I speak to Kari please?" T.K. said politely  
  
"Okay, wait a sec," Tai turned to his sister, "Kari! Your boyfriend," Tai smiled mischievously.  
  
"Coming," Kari jumped out of the couch and leaped to the phone,  
  
"Talk longer," Tai suggested and sat down to watch his T.V program.  
  
"Hello? Kari here," Kari said, putting on her best voice.  
  
"Kari? Hi! What cha' doing?"  
  
"Watching T.V," Kari replied.  
  
"Hey, Kari?" Tai interrupted, Kari turned to him, "Ask T.K whether he wants to join us for the camping trip we planned," Tai suggested.  
  
Kari's heart leaped, "Okay," She said to her brother and turned to the phone.  
  
"Erm, T.K? Tai and I have planned to go on a camping trip during tomorrow. You wanna come? "  
  
"Camping trip?"  
  
"Yeah, camping trip," Kari crosses her fingers,  
  
"Okay, sure. That will be fun!" T.K said.  
  
"So it's settled then, tomorrow, meet us here at 10A.M all right?"  
  
"Sure, see you there!" T.K said,  
  
"Bye!"  
  
"Bye!"  
  
Click. Kari returned to the T.V. show, suddenly the phone rang again; Tai jumped up and went to receive it.  
  
"Hello, Tai speaking,"  
  
"Tai, this is Davis, is Kari in?" Davis said these word quickly. Tai, a bit taken back by these words hurriedly called his sister to the phone.  
  
"Hello? Kari speaking,"  
  
"Kari? This is your boyfriend Davis,"  
  
Boyfriend? He is really crazy. Kari thought,  
  
"You wanna come with me to watch movie? Alone." Davis started.  
  
"Sorry, no. I'm going on a camping trip with my brother," Kari said.  
  
"Oh. ok." Davis replied.  
  
"I'm not finished, with my brother and. T.K!" Kari said with a cheerful voice.  
  
"WHAT!? You're going camping with that (Davis called T.K something that made Kari said 'Hey!')  
  
"You're very rude Davis. You can't have anything you want you know," Kari reasoned with him.  
  
"Fine, just you wait, bye." Click. The phone hung up. Tai turned to her sister and asked, "Who is that guy?"  
  
"A very loathsome guy brother. Don't talk about him," Kari hissed.  
  
"Okay,"  
  
  
  
7th of December, Location, Kamiyas' House, 8.00 A.M.  
  
"Yawn." Tai climbed out of his bed and saw Kari taking her pink bag to the room.  
  
"Whoa, so early? Relax, there's still time to pack you know." Tai said.  
  
"You better hurry, T.K is coming up soon," Kari said.  
  
Tai muttered something that sounds like 'lovebirds' and made his way to the bathroom. He brushed his teeth, washed up and went back to his room. He carried his brown bag and stuff in the necessary items, zip it up and made his way to the kitchen. Kari had cooked breakfast again and had finished half of her plate.  
  
"Hurry up," Kari pointed to the plate and started to eat more.  
  
Tai sat down and gobbled up the food as fast as he can. After that, Kari washed the plates and the two siblings sat down to watch T.V.  
  
Time: 10.00A.M.  
  
The front bell rang; Tai heard it and said to his sister, "That must be T.K,"  
  
Kari nodded and made her way to the door, she opened it and saw T.K, carrying a orange bag, wearing a red and white T- shirt with white baggy pants. On top of his head was a Nike cap. Oh my god, why do I always think that he is so handsome? Kari thought. "Hi Kari!" There was no response from that girl, "Hi KARI!" T.K. said, louder this time, Kari snapped out of her thoughts and invited T.K into the house. Tai stood up and said, "Packed everything in already?"  
  
"Yeah, we can head out now." T.K replied and smiled to Kari. Kari went to her room and picked up her pink bag. When she came out, T.K and Tai were engaged in what seems like a secret conversation about Kari.  
  
"What are you two talking about?" Kari asked.  
  
"Nothing, really nothing." The two boys replied back together.  
  
"Really, T.K?" Kari said, knowing that T.K will never lie to her.  
  
"Can't tell you Kari, sorry." T.K said.  
  
"Hmph," Kari said and headed out to the door,  
  
"You made her angry," Tai said.  
  
"Great." T.K sighed.  
  
Location: Kamiyas' void deck, 10.20A.M.  
  
"We have to hire a cab to Mt. Paranoma." Tai said.  
  
"Well, let's do that then," T.K suggested and flagged for a cab. Lucky for them, a cab arrived not more than five minutes later. Tai went to the front seat and sat there, tossing the bags to the back seat. Forcing the two of them to squeeze together.  
  
T.K and Kari's legs were touching each other; Kari shrugged and put her hand on her kneecap, T.K, striking this opportunity, put his hand over Kari's, Kari blushed and smiled to him. Tai saw it and smiled to his sister too. When they reached the busy street, T.K suddenly saw a familiar face through the crowd. Just then, the cab stopped as there was a traffic light and the familiar face crossed the road. It was none other than.  
  
"Look, its Davis!" T.K pointed, Kari saw him too.  
  
"If he saw us, he'll be really angry!" Kari said.  
  
"Is that the loathsome guy you were talking about last night Kari?"  
  
"Er, yeah."  
  
"Loathsome?" T.K said, surprised.  
  
"Hee," Kari forced a smile. Unluckily, Davis turned his head towards the traffic and set his eyes on the cab, then to Kari, then to T.K, finally to that bag of camping stuffs. T.K thought Davis could just explode.  
  
"He looks mad," Tai started.  
  
"He is mad Tai," T.K. said.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because -"  
  
"Because he likes me brother." Kari said.  
  
"You? You have quite a charm Kari!" Tai said.  
  
T.K smiled at Kari, Kari smiled back. This made Davis really explode. Davis turned away and walked away, stomping on the floor.  
  
"Wait till we get back to school, Davis will be very angry,"  
  
"Angry will he be, I won't like him" Kari started, which makes T.K very happy yet again.  
  
1 Location: Mt. Paranoma, Time: 1.P.M  
  
"Phew, reach here at last." Tai said with a relief, as the trip to their campsite was pretty tedious. Kari put down her back and T.K sat down beside her. Kari took out her tissue paper and wiped T.K's face and neck. Tai saw it and said, "Wow, T.K, I have to do that myself you know."  
  
T.K blushed.  
  
"Okay, lets unpack!" Tai instructed and he unpacked his tent and sleeping bag.  
  
Kari searched through her bag and suddenly shrieked, "I forgot my tent!"  
  
"Great, I only one you know." Tai said.  
  
"Relax Kari, I have one here." T.K said coolly, showing her his light blue tent.  
  
A thought crosses Tai mind, he said "Kari, you'll have to sleep in T.K's tent tonight,"  
  
"What?" Kari asked, not believing what she just heard.  
  
"I have to keep the bags here you see, so there won't be enough space. Anyway, you two lovebirds can sleep together, isn't that better?" Tai asked, smiling.  
  
T.K shrugged. Sleeping with Kari, sure that is good. But with Tai around, this news will travel pretty fast. And I'm not sure whether Kari will accept this.  
  
Kari thought. Sleep with T.K? Don't even know what he will do, better check whether I brought my sleeping bag. She checked through her backpack and found her pink sleeping bag. Phew. She sighed with relief.  
  
"Okay with that?" Tai asked,  
  
"Yeah, sure." T.K replied.  
  
"O- Okay." Kari managed to say. Tai had achieved what he wanted, that Tai. Thought Kari.  
  
Time: 6.00 P.M  
  
It was soon dinnertime. Tai took some twigs from the nearby forest and lighted a match to the fire. It catches fire quickly. They cooked up sausages for dinner, and some boiled water from the stream to the north of them.  
  
"Open your mouth Kari," T.K instructed, he picked up a sausage from the plate and hold it up high. Kari opened her mouth and T.K pop it in.  
  
"Thanks, yum. That was nice," Kari remarked. She picked up another tissue paper and wiped T.K's mouth. "Look how dirty you eat, sauce everywhere," Kari said. T.K blushed.  
  
It took them an hour to eat and clear up everything, by then it was already pitch-black and Tai suggested that they turned in early.  
  
"Don't know what kind of animals live out there, we better turn in early and wake up early," Tai said and he retreated into his tent.  
  
T.K ushered Kari in first and he went in next, zipping the tent up. Kari sat down on the tent floor and took out her sleeping bag. T.K looked through his bag but could not find it. He started to panic.  
  
"Shoot! I think I forgot to pack my sleeping bag in." T.K said.  
  
"Then,"  
  
"Never mind. I'll sleep without it then," T.K suggested.  
  
"But you'll be pretty cold you know."  
  
"What can we do? Never mind, I can survive through it."  
  
"I know! I'll unzip the entire sleeping bag and we use it as a blanket!" Kari suggested.  
  
"But then, you'll have to sleep without it, you'll be cold!" T.K reasoned.  
  
"Never mind about that, you can keep me warm!" Kari said.  
  
T.K smiled. "Okay," They carried out as told and they slept right next to each other.  
  
"Kari?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Would you mind if I put my arm around your head?" T.K asked.  
  
"Er -" Kari suddenly blushed and felt real hot, "Sure."  
  
T.K does that and Kari smiled. Their eyes looking at each other, having eye contact. Soon, they lowered their head and T.K gives Kari a long, warm kiss. Kari returned the kiss and they both smiled. Its what T.K and Kari had dreamed off for a long time but have no correct place to do it.  
  
Tai is not that bad after all. T.K thought.  
  
With T.K hugging Kari, they slept to a dreamless and best sleep ever tonight.  
  
--------------To be continued.--------------  
  
How will the second day of the camp go? Will T.K and Kari's relationship increase? Find out on the next chapter, Digimon: "Life Of Them Both, Chapter 3: The Best Day,"  
  
PS: I know this chapter is short but I think ending it here will be nice. 


End file.
